This type of medical knot pusher serves to move a knot prepared using a surgical sewing material forward to the surgical site that is to be sewn up, in order to perform, thereafter, the concluding knotting. For this purpose the operator, by distally pushing the knot pusher while simultaneously holding both ends of the sewing material firmly, moves the prepared knot forward to the surgical site that is to be sewn up. Frequently these knots are prepared extracorporeally and are inserted by means of the knot pusher into the patient's body cavity. For holding and guiding the surgical sewing material, on the distal end of the knot pusher shaft a guide device is configured, which is intended to prevent loss of the sewing material upon pushing the knot.
A generic medical knot pusher is known in the art, for instance, from DE 103 05 584 A1. The disadvantage of the known knot pusher is that as a rule it is not suitable for all sewing materials and in addition it always requires additional instrument, for instance to cut off the surgical sewing material after placement of the knot.
Consequently it is the aim of the invention to design a medical knot pusher of the aforementioned type in such a way that it is simple to operate and can be used in a range of ways.